User talk:OrbFu
All discussion from 2008 has been moved to /Archive1. All discussion from Jan-Jun 2009 has been moved to /Archive2. Thanks for the Welcome! Just liked to say thanks for welcoming me, I just thought it would be an interesting page and I really wanted to share my find! (You should check it out: Upcoming Games :D --Minimingle 16:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Can't edit Stratagy Games page I'm trying to put the new game on that page but it always directs me to the all games page when I click edit. :The table there is done by transclusion. I presume you're using the new editor, and I can't help you with that. If you make an account you can get personalised preferences which will allow you to turn it off and edit the raw markup. OrbFu 19:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Higher resolution achievements Have a look at Talk:FunOrb_Wiki#Better_Quality_Achievement_images. I hope this helps. :Out of curiosity, is there any reason for directing this specifically at me? OrbFu 17:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Creating achievement pages Read Quatic's comment, if you haven't. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 04:12, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Also, what program did you use to make this image? : :Could you use it to get the animated images of special items in Deko Bloko? [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 16:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::That would be the GIMP. I don't recall the Deko Bloko specials being animated, but I could have a look. OrbFu 16:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::See what you mean. It will be a fairly long task to produce all those images because some of them have a lot of frames. I might try to play with my screen vid software to see whether I can get lossless video and tidy it up in the GIMP. OrbFu 22:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Imp.png? I didn't use it because I wasn't sure where to put it. But, I don't know if anyone else could take it, seeing the "perfectness." Maybe we should take images of all scenery objects? [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 11:43, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Would that be useful? I don't see it. OrbFu 18:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Ba'al definition Your contention that "false god" is by definition not a neutral term is a faulty premise. If the situation arose where I had to define the word "idiot" and I said it meant "stupid person", by your argument that would not be NPOV because by definition "stupid" is not a neutral term. If the primary meaning of "Ba'al" is a word to apply to a being that the user believes is a false god, then that's what the word means. Since "Ba'al" has apparently been taken out of Judeo-Christian mythology (along with "Babel"), it's reasonable to give the meaning in that source, which is pretty clearly a false god. 21:28, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Anchors? I just noticed that there isn't any way to create a simple, usable anchor in a page. In my browser, at least, it seems that links to invisible anchors don't function. And the parser turns any plain HTML anchors into - totally useless. I'm guessing that if there was a template that worked similar to , one could have JavaScript plug in the anchor. Do you think you could write that code, if it's possible? TimerootT • C • 17:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Before I do anything complicated, please test this link. OrbFu 19:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Great, now I feel dumb. It works. :-P TimerootT • C • 20:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::No need to feel dumb. I didn't know that browsers interpret span ids as anchors either until today. OrbFu 21:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Dungeon Assault Calculator I was wondering why you used the FunOrb Wiki: namespace for FunOrb Wiki:DACalc.js and FunOrb Wiki:DACalc.css‎, instead of the MediaWiki: namespace? Also, is there a possibility of accounting for the Poison Hidden Dart's chance of killing a raider (as opposed to incapacitating), and the Demon Lord's ability (which also always activates when a raider attempts to flee, which I think is a bug...). Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:19, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I understand the MediaWiki namespace to be about the core functionality and presentation of the wiki; the calculator is FunOrb-specific rather than MediaWiki-specific, so that seemed the more logical namespace. I presume you mean Hidden Darts; shouldn't be too hard. OrbFu 16:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, you wouldn't have needed to protect them in the MediaWiki: namespace though - that's automatically protected. Ah well, doesn't really matter. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I've added basic Hidden Darts support, but have further questions::#How does Hidden Darts against Black Knight work? :#How is the Demon Lord's ability checked? Would Daemonette vs Demon Lord give "Advance: Overall success probability: 41.3%; Charge: party flees in terror; Flee: Overall success probability: 27.8%"? :OrbFu 13:20, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Hidden Darts vs Black Knight can kill the Black Knight, so I assume the Black Knight's special does not activate. Alternatively the Black Knight's special could activate on rolls other than the defence roll, but I haven't seen any evidence to suggest this. ::Daemonettes can charge a Demon Lord without activating it's special. Dark Elf Assassins on the other hand will automatically flee whichever option is chosen. Also, the entire party will flee if any raider chooses the Flee option, but I'm convinced this is a bug - either that or the Demon Lord's description is incorrect. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I'm starting to think Hidden Darts are bugged too... Each time I attempt to use my Black Knight to disarm them he either succeeds or gets killed, never incapacitated. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Definitely bugged... Just got a message saying my Black Knight was incapacitated, but I got the killed icon on my Black Knight in the raiding party. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, my Black Knight didn't show as Killed in my stable, so this bug shouldn't affect the probabilities. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:34, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, do you think it might be a good idea to move the Calculator into the main Dungeon Assault article? I would expect more users to check that page than the probabilities subpage. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :TBH I think the main article is too long and could do with having some stuff split off into subpages. Maybe the calculator should be moved to Dungeon Assault/Probability Calculator (a page whose existence I had forgotten about until Timeroot linked to it from Dungeon Assault/Probabilities) and the subpages should be mentioned more prominently in the main page. OrbFu 18:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I've just noticed another minor bug with the calculator. There is no charge option ingame when facing a Corrosive Slime room, so we shouldn't show it in the calculator. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :I'll take your word for it: I don't think I've ever seen Corrosive Slime in-game. OrbFu 19:38, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Response to auto-welcome will do thanks :) Hi (thanks for autowelcome, and other stuff) I got your auto-welcome after editing the dungeon assault probabilities page. This seems to be an interest we share. You'll see the bulk of my comments on the probabilities talk page, and a few lines on the main page. I'd be interested in your thoughts, if you're still active here. Nano sie 19:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :: I was just revising my comments - a better analysis suggests that the data I already have is good enough to reject the hypothesis that the probability is 25 loss/75 win for the Ogre thug vs a giant rat. However, it's consistent with a 15/85 probability. I looked for your comments, but didn't see them - I hope I didn't write over them accidentally, I was just editing the page with my new observations. Nano sie 23:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Re - Javascript OK, I created the file as you mentioned, but it doesn't seem to be running the script - it just says "please wait for the script to load"... :-( I gather the javascript is supposed to replace the stuff in between the div tags, but it's not working for me, and I'm not sure how to find out why... I finally got the javascript working! Your instructions were totally right, I just had to edit the source page of the javascript to get a clean complete copy of the code rather than to cut and paste from the webpage itself, which apparently missed a few bits here and there. Thanks for your help. Nano sie 06:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Flea Circus fleas Yeah, I was just browsing around and noticed that it didn't have the fleas required. I don't even have all the levels unlocked, so I can't complete the table anyways. I mean, do whatever you need to make it look nicer. --Lil cloud 9 Old unused image. I've been looking at the unused images, and I noticed you left a note on File:Zombie Dawn Queen.PNG back in April. Is it ok to delete it now? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:20, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I think it should be. Wikia staff have had 8 months to investigate the problem. OrbFu 10:04, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Edited your question to avoid an unwanted redlink. OrbFu 10:05, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Transparency I saw your message on my talk page. I wasn't sure that, if I edited that message, that you'd get a "You have new messages" thing on your user home page, which is why I'm posting a new message on your own talk page. I use Microsoft Paint on Windows Vista, and I'm pretty sure that it doesn't have a transparency function. I have no desire to download something like Adobe Photoshop to edit pictures, since I've managed with MS Paint. So unless MS Paint (for Windows Vista) has the ability to add transparency that I'm unaware of, I won't be adding transparency to my maps. I guess I'll replace the grey color with white, though it looks terrible on my default grey skin. Your thoughts? :If your issue with Photoshop is that you don't want to pirate it, you could use the free GIMP. It's a real image editor, unlike MS Paint which is really a toy, and would make it fairly simple to improve your maps in other ways, such as using mini-images for the ammo and guns. If you just don't want to learn a new piece of software, then if you can upload versions on a white (FFFFFF) background and a black (000000) background then I can probably produce decent transparent versions (or if you have Java on your computer, I could probably even put together a tool and get it to you somehow). Unfortunately I suspect that Paint is too much of a toy for even that to be possible. OrbFu 12:39, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I tried GIMP like you suggested, and even though the controls are somewhat complex, I added transparency to the Vengeance LV1 map. Unless you have the default grey background like I do, then you probably won't notice the change. In addition, I won't be inserting weapon and ammo images into the map. The reason is that, for them to fit into certain spaces, I'd have to scale the image down a significant amount, which renders the image illegible. A reasonable size also meant that there'd be no room to put anything beside it, or even overlap room/color borders. And hopefully, no one has a background the same color as the text in the image, otherwise it'll disappear... Game Freak67 01:59, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I did the earlier maps. Admittedly the images have changed, but do the old ones look illegible on mine? I don't think anyone's complained about that before. (BTW I think you may have added an alpha channel but not actually made the background transparent. It still looks solid grey even in the thumbnail, so I don't think it's just the cache). OrbFu 11:11, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Oops, I think I uploaded the wrong one. Silly me. But your images on your old maps look fine, but then again, they are old images, and the newer images are a little more intricate in design. Personally, if I crop and cut and paste an Ammo image, then scale it down to fit into my map, it looks wonky to me. You know how changing the size of an image blends pixels together eh? Still wondering if you mind if I replace your old Kerrus maps, or if you'd prefer to do them yourself. :How about blowing up the images to twice their current size and using tabview? Example (without blowing the image up): :: User:OrbFu/Empty|Hide User:OrbFu/HS1|Show :I think the fuel image is still too large and needs scaling down, and we'll need some better images to use (and up-to-date images for the guns), but I think we can get a clearer map in which the key is a fallback rather than an essential component to understanding it. OrbFu 22:39, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Why tabview? And, my maps are already at 200% of the in-game minimap size, so any bigger and they won't fit onto the pages (I think, don't know if Wiki auto-scales the image to fit within the borders, and even if it did, stuff would be too small to see anything). :My idea is to use consistent icons which allow the key to be removed from the image, meaning that it can be enlarged by at least 50% and probably 100% and still fit in a reasonable size. The idea with tabview is that this wouldn't mean the page being entirely taken up by images: they would be hidden by default, and people could display individual ones at will. I could put up a mock-up of Kerrus level 1, but as we still don't have new images for the guns and I can't easily collect them (Hostile Spawn crashes on my computer) I'm reluctant to do it yet because it would necessarily be half-and-half old and new. OrbFu 22:28, January 30, 2010 (UTC) While it's true that removing the legend would decrease the image's width, the final Vengeance level is enormous; essentially Kerrus 8, 9 and 10 all melded together. I could display a regular map at 400%, which would probably take up the entire width of the window, but that's not possible with Vengeance 10 due to its size. Unless Wiki auto-scales images to fit within the window, and a method is figured out to be able to zoom in and out of the image (I'm not all too familiar with all of Wiki's features).Game Freak67 01:54, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we can use CSS to do this (resize your window to be really small): :Thoughts? OrbFu 23:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) The window within a window (what you refer to as CSS) doesn't look bad, although it'd be a little inconvenient to keep scrolling the bars back and forth. If there are no other methods, then this will have to do. I'll start inserting images then (more work, yay...). EDIT: Should I make the background white like in the image above, or make it transparent like Vengeance 01? It'd be a lot more convenient if it stayed white. EDIT EDIT: And should I keep the legend for stuff like Starting Point and Mission Objective? Or should I insert that into mission walkthru text? :The first thing to do is work out what images to use for the key. I reckon these: (ammo) and (fuel) are about the right size to be clearly seen, but the fuel one is too grey to work well IMO (even if I lighten it). I'm wondering about using solid colour icons for pickups. Either have one colour for various types of ammo and one for various types of guns, or cluster them by interoperability (so one colour for bullets, auto gun and CRAG; another for fuel and flamethrower; etc). Shapes corresponding roughly to the shapes in game, so that the key is a bonus rather than a necessity. I previously used circles for start, mission target, exit, but I suspect that better icons would help. Once we work out the key, if you upload with white I can remove it in the GIMP. It's a lot trickier to do that with text, though, because of anti-aliasing. OrbFu 08:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I think those images could be enlarged by about 5 square pixels for a good size (I'd have to insert them into the map to see how much space they take up though). The solid colors for inter-operability doesn't sound that great if you're playing a level from auto-gun/pistol start, since you'll want to seek out another weapon as soon as possible, and the colors may mislead a player into thinking that a certain block of color represents a weapon but is ammunition instead. Personally, I have trouble identifying weapons by its shape (I fumble trying to find the weapon I want in my inventory, which is why I don't switch my guns around a lot). I actually found it slightly difficult to locate the start and exit spheres on your old maps, since they were small (but I'd never played the level so I didn't know the general area of where to look). And I can put transparency into my maps now, but I still think GIMP is too complex.... Isn't the entire reason for inserting images to remove the key and make the overall image smaller? Game Freak67 21:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :The ammo one is actually unscaled from a screenshot: all I've done is trim unnecessary stuff. The fuel one is downscaled; any larger and my old maps need to be scaled up, although that's not necessarily a bad idea. I'm pretty sure we can make the shapes distinct enough that no-one can confuse a gun with ammo for it. The main reasons for using icons IMO are:*Make the key less necessary (without eliminating it entirely) :*Reduce the dependency on colour so that colour-blind players don't find the maps useless :*(Minor: better guarantee of consistency of key between maps) :OrbFu 16:24, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I didn't even think to consider colour-blind people; I'm a horrible person =(. That means I'll have to change the shape of the starting and exit points, objectives, locked doors, etc. Should the legend be placed above or below the map? I personally think above is best, since it'll be the first thing a person sees before moving the scroll bars. :That's a minor detail. I've mocked up something putting it to the side, but it's easily changed in the template: :: User:OrbFu/Empty|Hide User:OrbFu/HS1|Show level 1 :OrbFu 22:13, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Transparency Hey OrbFu, I was wondering if you could add transparency to this image http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Diamond_Champion-large.png? Thanks! Lil cloud 9 09:48, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Done, but it will take a bit of time to propagate through the caches. OrbFu 11:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Anonymity I dont think i can make an account- my parents might not like that. And I pretty much just came here to leave that message.( it does leave my name or something, right?) :The message isn't signed unless you put four ~s in a row, although the history shows who made each change. If you don't have an account then it uses your IP address; if you do have an account and are logged in then it uses your account name. Creating a throwaway account with a free webmail provider and using that to sign up for an account here can give you better privacy than staying anonymous. OrbFu 14:17, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Saradomin Strikes Your welcome orbfu:) Can you list some more ingame descriptions of the missions i am curious. :No. I'm not a member, so I don't have access to this expansion. OrbFu 18:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) AoG I think you blocked the wrong editor >_> Lil cloud 9 00:17, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Eep, you're right. OrbFu 20:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Site defence Thank you for blocking the main articles. It was amazing decision which will stop nearly all vandalism. King Vivil talk 13:56, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome. I'm a bit of a noob when it comes to editing. Is there a way to somehow make the image I put on funorb flea circus page in the "center" of the page like the others are? 07:11, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Fridge Strategy Guide I think there are three options for a detailed strategy guide: * Put it directly in Forum:Bachelor Fridge advice. I get the impression that you want something larger than that, though. * Create a subpage of Forum:Bachelor Fridge advice. You can create a subpage with / (e.g. the way the creatures are subpages of Bachelor Fridge. * Create a subpage of your own user page. The wiki isn't a general-purpose dumping ground or an image host, but it's ok to use your own user page for things which are related to FunOrb or the FunOrb Wiki but not suitable for the main namespace. Of the subpage options I think that the forum one would be more appropriate if you want discussion, and the user page one would be more appropriate if you don't. OrbFu (talk) 19:50, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Norblarchoop (talk) 20:19, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Can I edit other peoples suggestions in Forum:Bachelor Fridge advice? I want the page to be accessable to players of low skill level, and I think I can make it fairly concise. I want pages linked from the main bachelor fridge page, though. : The forum is different. In the main namespace, editing is collaborative, nothing is signed, and content is objective. In talk pages and forum pages the format is a discussion, so rather than edit other people's suggestions you should reply to them. Use : to indent and sign with four ~. I've linked it from the main page in the same way as Arcanists. OrbFu (talk) 07:52, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Would it be possible to put strategy advice in the creature pages under the guise of analyzing what the creatures can do? I can refrain from making suggestions to the reader, and keep everything sceintific. : I'm not sure how you can give advice without making suggestions. There's no problem with (true, obviously) statements like "This is the only creature which has both ability X and ability Y", "This creature is the joint fastest", "This creature has an effective range of attack of 7 (speed 3 + ranged attack 4)". But e.g. comparatives ("this is better than that") shouldn't depend on a particular style of play. If you're not sure, you can either make a couple of edits and ask for them to be reviewed or post your proposed edit in the talk page of the specific creature and ask "Is it ok to add this?" OrbFu (talk) 07:52, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : Norblarchoop (talk) 09:01, August 29, 2013 (UTC)Alright thanks I'll give it a try